Aki Aki Fruit
by Squirrelette
Summary: This is an really old story I wrote in 2006, i really do not remember what the plot is lol. I will probably take it down soon for a revamp.. but i dunno


The Aki Aki Fruit

**Characters include:**

Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Kara, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Vivi.

The day begun as any other.

Sanji was busy in the kitchen making breakfast.

Nami and Vivi decided to sleep in again.

Zoro was still sleeping!

Luffy was perched in his favorite spot right on top of the sculpture head.

Usopp was busy fixing the floorboards ( because the night before Luffy was doing watch and fell asleep in the crow's nest and fell head first into the floor).

Chopper was reading his medical books.

And I was listening to music the our cabin.

**

I looked at the clock it's 8:45, time to go up on deck.

So I crept out of the room trying not to disturb Sanji's precious Nami.

I climbed the stairs out of the women's cabin and onto the deck.

"Luffy" I said approaching my caption

"Hey Kara" he yelled

"Shhhhhhh don't wake up Zoro you know how hw is when you wake him up" I told my now frowning caption.

"sorry never thought of that" he said his grin returning quickly.

"so is breakfast ready yet" I asked

"don't know, Sanji won't let me in there to see" he said sadly

'I'll be right back, ok Luffy" I asked

"ok Kara"

So I walked over to the kitchen and peered in, Sanji was whipping something it looked like eggs. probably something for Nami

" is breakfast ready yet' I asked a frightened Sanji

"Kara what's your problem" he asked din an angry tone

"sorry, but I'm kind of hungry" I said

"just wait a few more minute" he told me

"k, I'll tell Luf that" I said with a smile as a walked out of the kitchen.

" hey Luf he said a few more minutes" I told Luffy who was looking up at the sky

"ok, you have too make me ask, don't you" I asked

"Ask what" Luffy said

'What are you doing" I asked

"looking at the clouds" he answered

"well do you mind if I join you" I asked

He patted the floor next to him as defiantly encouraging me to lay there

"So what do the clouds look like" I asked

"mmmmm… meat" he answered

Why did I even ask, when is he not thinking about food.

Sanji stepped out of the kitchen wiping his hand on his apron

"Kara would cha go get Usopp and Chopper" he asked poloitly

"Sure" I said heading to the men's cabin

"and Luffy could ya go wake up Nami and Vivi" Sanji said

"no sweat" Luffy said

"your funeral' Sanji said with a laugh

"Hey Usopp are you down here" I asked half shouting

"Ya what's the matter" Kara he asked

"Nothings the matter Usopp just came to tell you that breakfast is ready" I said

"Oh ok be right there" he yelled

"o.k" I said

"Chopper are you here" I asked

"Hey Kara" he said

"Breakfast is ready come and get it" I said happily

"Ok be right there" he called

'How ta approach this' Sanji though. 'Maybe I should just kick him in the head , ya that should do it'

"Hey Zolo get ya lazy butt outta bed now" Sanji yelled as he kicked Zoro head hard

"Sanji what the heck's your problem" Zoro shouted

"Get up or Luffy will eat ya breakfast" Sanji exclaimed

"Ok ok I'm getting up" Zoro said still half asleep

"Nami Vivi breakfast is ready now" Luffy called

"Ok Luffy we will be up in a minute"

"Wow Sanji this is awesome" Usopp exclaned

I nodded in agreement

"Well I'm stuffed" Zoro said

"Me to" said Chopper

"I'm done to" I said

"I'm done" Vivi said pushing in her chair

"That was soo good Sanji but I just can't eat anymore" Nami said

"You're a flirt" I said with a laugh

So I waited till Sanji finally kicked(litery kicked) Luffy out of the kitchen to help with the dishes

"You really out did your self Sanji" I said while I dried a big glass plater

"Na no more than usual"

"Yeah you did I could tell" I said

"Think wht you whant you to think" he said grin swept over his face

"Whatever" I said

"Well for that I'll finish the dishes" he offered

"No I'll help I made some of the mess" I instisted

"No I insist" he said

"Ok fine have it your way" I said giving in

When I left the kitchen I climbed the mast into the crow's nestto sit and listent to music and admire the view

No more than about 5 minute ofter I got ther I hured a very faint noise I knew who it was so I said

"Wha'cha want Luff" I asked

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" he cried as he fell out of the crow's nest

"Watch your step" I said catching him in mid fall and pullin him back up and sitting him next to me

"How did you know it was me" he asked cocking his head a bit

"Women's insint every women" has it I explaned

"But you're a girl mot a women" he said I could tell he was confused

"Ya I know but I can still tell what your going and when and where your doing it" I pointed out

"Ohh Cool. So any way what are you doing up here"

"Admiring the view till you came up here. So why are you up here anyway"

"Oh I almost forgot we are almost to anokano" he told me

"Oh that's great, do you know how long it will be till we get there, were almost out of meat" I said

"No Nami did not till me that and did you just say were almost out of meat"

"Yup" I answered

I jumped out of the crow's nest and on to the ground my I say with out making a sound

Hey Nami how klong will it be till we get to anokano I asked

Lifting her head form her desk she said ya about 15 minutes

That's it I asked in a surprised tone

Yup that's it she said going back to whatm she was doing

So for the nezt 15 minutes I played tag with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper untill Luffy bumped into Zoro and that ended that

When Nami finally said e were finally there Luffy jumped up and yelled hurray

As we approached anokano I said wow this is soo pretty

Vivi nodded in agreement

Look over there its food he said beginning to run off

But a grabbed him before he could go any further

What's wrong he asked

No running off I told him

But fo…

No running off I said again

Oh fin ehe said with a pout

Well we should go look for food Usopp pointed out

Yeah we should Zoro agreed

Ok I said

Nami

Yeah Kara

I hate to say it but Luffy has that look in his eyes again

What look Vivi asked curiously

Let me explain it to her Kara it's the look he get when there is an…

Adventure Luffy yelled finishing Nami's sentence

"Yup I knew it. Vivi when ever Luffy has that sparkle in his eyes there's going to be an adventure" I told her this because Nami was busy beating up Luffy

"Sanji I need" he started counting on his fingers "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 box lunches" Luffy asked

"No you don't" Nami said

"Yeah I do we can't go on an adventure with out food" his voice sounded muffled because Nami had her hand firmly over his mouth

"we're not going on an adventure" Nami shouted angrily

"Oh let's just go on this stupid adventure" Zoro said a grouchy tone

"Zoro" Nami growled

Zoro gave her a nasty look

"Ok, ok we'll go on this stupid adventure"  
"yeah ok will need" he stopped probably thinking

"Hey Luf can I do it" I asked

"K" he said

"Ok , Zoro get the tents!" I said walking off with Luffy, this was gonna be an amazing adventure


End file.
